


Только выживи... убью!

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [67]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Только выживи... убью!

Шульдих метался по комнате пойманным в клетку тигром. Очень недовольным и опасным тигром. От одной стены до другой — недолгий путь в шесть шагов, и не забыть не задеть валяющийся на полу кабель от ноута. Его лихорадило от сдерживаемой агрессии. Выплеснуть бы негатив на... кого угодно и точно бы дышать стало проще. Но нельзя-нельзя-нельзя...

Во всём был виноват Кроуфорд. Как всегда.

"Только выживи... убью", — подумал Шульдих, наворачивая сотый круг. И такие мелочи как то, что напарник спас ему жизнь, рыжего не волновали.

— Шульдих? — тихо позвал Наги, который пытался не отсвечивать последние четырнадцать часов в пространстве и времени, совпадающим с координатами рыжей бестии.

Каким бы крутым телекинетиком он ни был, перспектива того, что из мозгов сделают шедевр абстрактной живописи, его не радовала.

— Что? — рыкнул Шульдих, и Наги показалось, что за спиной у телепата метнулся в бешенстве хвост.

Наое тряхнул головой, сделал шаг назад к двери, тихо ответил:

— Звонили из больницы... Брэд пришел в себя...

Окончание фразы он сообщал уже пустоте. Громко хлопнула форточка. Наги чертыхнулся.

— Меньше аниме смотреть надо.

В больнице Шульдих оказался в рекордно короткие сроки. Словно баллистическая ракета. Беспощадно подрезая водителей.

Но, долетев до двери в больничную палату, Шульдих замер не в силах войти внутрь.

/Шульдих, не сверли дверь... С петель свалиться/ — мысленный голос Кроуфорда звучал негромко, но на волеизъявление умирающего похож не был.

Телепат улыбнулся и прислонился лбом к двери. Облегчение обрушилось на плечи неподъемным грузом.

/Шульдих, хватит целоваться с дверью. Может, всё-таки войдешь? Пламенных объятий не обещаю, но целомудренным поцелуем обеспечу/.

Рыжий распахнул дверь и со зверским выражением на лице вошел внутрь:

— Убью!

Кроуфорд закатил глаза:

— Ты уж определись. Чего я выбирался с того света, если ты…

Телепат порывисто подошел к постели, нагнулся и совсем не целомудренно впился в губы. Раненному было больно, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он только подался вперёд.

— Секс тебе теперь противопоказан до полного выздоровления, — мстительно шепнул Шульдих, отрываясь.

— И кого ты этим сильнее наказываешь?


End file.
